A Devil's Heart
by Ilovecats
Summary: Theresa and Julian are in a loveless marriage. She falls hopelessly for her stepson. But after Julian is murdered, their secret affair could mean the end for them. Therox.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: For legal purposes, let's assume that I don't own anything.

I found this story in my archives. It's not finished but I know exactly how I wanted to complete it. If I get enough reviews for the stuff that is already written, I'll do my best to complete this story.

Theresa looked around the room and smiled. She hoped that her plan would work. She sent Gwen away on some business trip and made sure that everyone would be out of the house when Ethan got home. Lighting candles, Theresa slipped into her silken black neglige and waited for her heart's desire to come home.

Tired, Ethan carelessly threw his coat on the couch and poured himself a glass of brandy. He hated his life. Everything about it was screwed up. He was married to a woman that he did not love, he worked for a company that took him for granted. He put the tumbler down and scoffed.

How he despised going upstairs to the room next to Theresa's, imagining that it was Theresa that he was making love to every night.

Sighing, Ethan grabbed his jacket and walked up the stairs. Dragging his feet as he opened his door, he gasped at the sight before him. "Theresa!" he exclaimed ferociously. Theresa held two glasses of champagne in her left hand as her right seductively caressed her thigh.

"See something you like?" she asked as she gave Ethan a glass.

Ethan was in awe. He thought that perhaps he was dreaming. He quickly downed the champagne and threw the glass against the wall. "Damn it, Theresa! I'm married to Gwen." He was reminding himself more than the woman in front of him. I'm married, he kept repeating as he inched closer to her.

Theresa closed the gap between them and placed her lips on his. God, how she missed this. Missed him. She hastily unbuttoned his shirt. She placed small kisses on his chest.

Ethan couldn't take it anymore. She was driving him insane. He scooped her up into his arms and threw her on the bed. He had to have her. Vigorously, almost violently, he tore at her lingerie. Freeing himself just as quickly, he climbed on top of Theresa. He set a pace, driving in and out of her. He felt himself shudder as he came and collapsed on top of her.

Theresa was sick. The sex was not as good as she remembered it. In fact, it was terrible. Ethan was so, so selfish. Rolling over quietly, Theresa left the room, unsatisfied.

"So, my slut of a wife thinks she can get her fill else where?" Julian's voice echoed.

She looked up and saw his eyes burning down on her. Panic seeped into her stomach as his hatred bore into her. "What are you talking about?" she asked innocently.

Julian let out a small chuckle. "Oh my dear wife. I saw you come out of Ethan's room just now. And you don't look like a woman who just . . . talked."

She glared angrily at her husband. "What the hell do you care?" the contempt oozing through her words. "We don't love each other. You're sleeping with Rebecca."

Julian grabbed Theresa's arm aggressively. Bringing her face to his own so that he was looking into her eyes, he seethed, "Listen you little BITCH! I will not be made a fool of by another woman. You will remain faithful to me or you will regret it." With great force, he shoved Theresa to the ground. "My children with Ivy were grown up when her whorish behavior was exposed." An evil smile formed across his lips as he spoke the remaining message. "But your son is still young enough to suffer a 'tragic' death." Julian left his wife alone to contemplate her actions.


	2. Chapter 2

Fox stared at her as she worked. He loved her. The way she would brush back her hair or crease her forehead when she became frustrated. The determination she possessed in everything she did. Her pursuit of Ethan, her knack for business, her dedication to her son. He wanted her. The dim light cast a slight shadow on her worn features. She took the bobby pins out of her hair and let her tresses cascade down her back. He imagined running his fingers through her silky locks. He wondered what she tasted like as she stretched her neck. She placed her pen on the desk and began to rub her temples.

She lifted up her head. Their eyes locked. "Fox, I . . . " she began.

He walked into the room and placed his finger on her lips. "Don't say anything." He pressed his lips to hers. He was surprised that she didn't resist. He devoured her mouth, her neck. She moaned as his hands caressed her breasts. He tugged at her blouse, exposing a lacy bra.

Needing to satisfy her own burning desire, she tore feverishly at his shirt. She didn't care when the buttons popped, she needed to feel his skin against her own. It had been too long since she last felt the touch of a man. "Oh God!" she cried as his hands began roaming beneath her skirt. With one swift pull, he removed her panties. He placed her on the desk. He stood over her, his eyes wild with hunger. He greedily suckled her neck. She reached for him as he bent lower, stopping at her center.

Fisting her hands, she held on as his tongue dared to travel her inner thigh. She screamed as he feasted on her flesh. She needed him. She yanked and tugged at his pants, desperate for him. Placing his hands on the desk, he drove himself into her. She arched her head back, giving him access to her neck. Pumping, he rested his head in the crook of her neck. He felt her tighten around him, his own release leaving him exhausted.

Looking around her office, Theresa sighed. What had she done? Her lamp was overturned, papers scattered on the floor. She focused her attention back on the man in front of her. His eyes were illuminated with an intense lust for her. No not lust, love.

Her eyes remained fixated on him, his muscles flexing as he put his clothes back on. She quickly did the same, picking up the papers as she gathered her clothing. The silence had become uncomfortable and Theresa let out a nervous laugh.

"I love you," he stated flatly after his heart rate had slowed.

"I love you too," she said quickly. Too quickly. She stopped, dropping the lamp. She turned and looked at him, aware of her feelings. With two strides, she was in his arms. She was his.


	3. Chapter 3

Theresa's eyes became wild with fury. She threw her brief case on the bed and screamed. "Nicholas Crane! How could you have embarrassed me like that in front of the clients?"

Fox knew he was in trouble when she used his first name. She only did that when she was angry at him for something. Or in the heat of the moment he thought devilishly. Her back to him, he wrapped his arms around her slender waist and began to suck on her neck. "Isn't there anything that I could do to make it up to you?" he questioned, his hands circling over her nipples.

Theresa turned her body so that she was facing him. She advanced toward him, causing him to fall in the nearby chair. "NO!" she cried. "You were a bad boy. And bad boys must be punished."

"Oh really," he said mischievously. He watched her as she took the clips out of her neat bun. He shuddered as she simply shook her head, her hair falling wildly around her face. He grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap. "I love you," he whispered. He captured her lips with his own.

They undressed each other slowly, savoring every moment together. Each time they were together was exciting, one always discovering something new about the other. Both reveling in the habits of their lover. They never dived right into sex rather they first shared a dance, a drink, a laugh. These were the only uninterrupted instances they shared and they held on to them as a child would his favorite toy.

Fox and Theresa lay naked, bodies lunging and grinding. Theresa let out a soft moan as Fox's lips traced over her body, laving special attention to her most sensitive of areas. Theresa entwined her hands with Fox's as he began thrusting in and out of her. With a great sigh, the lovers flew over the edge together.

Fox held on to his beauty. Grateful that he never gave up on her. He pursued her through her obsession with Ethan, culminating in her liaison with his half-brother. He found her that night, crying in her room. It was that night that he fell in love with her. They spent the night talking. She confessed her so-called sins to him, telling him that she finally realized that Ethan was something she no longer wanted. She told him what his father did to her, his resentment for Julian rising while his concern for her only grew stronger.

He did his best to refuse his desires. But one night, the way her hair framed her face, the way the tiny droplets of sweat trickled off her forehead, it became too much. He acted on impulse, fueled by his need to touch her, to hold her. And he never let her go, even when she pushed him away.

Theresa remained in his arms, content to be held by her lover. She closed her eyes and pretended that the man whose bed she shared was her husband's, not her stepson's.

Six months. Theresa spent six months denying Julian's words. Six months she invested into her work, each day becoming closer to Fox. He ignited something in her. A passion she once felt for Ethan. A passion she gave in to late one night. A temptation that soon turned into love. A love she ignored for fear for her son's life.

Two months. The guilt of her tryst consumed her. Each day she avoided Fox's stare. Each night she would rush home to take care of her son. Until the night she returned home and her son was gone. Sudden Infant Death Syndrome, the doctors told her. Nobody's fault. They didn't find any marks to indicate foul play, he just stopped breathing. She found solace in her lover once again. She cried in his arms that night like she did so long ago. They reignited a passion, a fire that never stopped burning. He gave her a reason to live, a reason to feel. But she still lived in fear. Fear that if her affair were discovered, someone she cared about would pay with their life.

Theresa snuggled closer to Fox, knowing that he had to leave soon. She hated it when he departed for the night. It just reminded her how alone she was. How alone she would always be. Watching him leave, Theresa wrapped the sheets around her body and did what she did every night since her son's death. She put her head in her pillow and allowed it to collect her tears.


	4. Chapter 4

In a semi-conscious state, Theresa heard the door of her room opening. "Did you forget something?"

"No, but I believe you did."

"Julian!" she screamed fearfully. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I warned you. If you wanted to feel the touch of the man, you come to me." He approached her bed and put his hands on her leg.

"Don't touch me," she spat. Her eyes widened in disgust as his hand inched its way to her most sensitive area. She closed her eyes and went to another place and time. She kept them shut and didn't see his hand move from her leg to his robe. She didn't see the gun until it was too late.

Julian pressed the barrel of the gun tight against his wife's skull. He cocked the trigger and forced her to look in his eyes. "I told you to remain faithful to me or you would pay the ultimate price. Actually I believe I said that your son would die."

"Bastard!" she cried as she raised her hand to strike him. He grabbed it and kissed it gently. "The next time, someone will die. Perhaps you, perhaps your lover, Ethan."

"I'm not sleeping with Ethan," Theresa stated defiantly.

"Liar! I saw you come out of Ethan's room. I know for a fact that you had sex in here last night. I found the condom in the garbage can." His eyes shone with hatred as he slapped her across the face. "Slut!"

"I'm not lying. I haven't slept with Ethan since that night you threatened to murder our son."

"Don't lie to me." Without another word, he aimed the gun at Theresa's head and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Placing his hand over his heart, Fox felt like someone had walked over his grave. Something was wrong. He could feel it in the innermost core of his soul. Theresa needed him. He quickly darted out of his room and rounded the corner to that of his love's. Panic crept through his body as the scene unfolded before him. Feathers floated throughout the room, Theresa's eyes closed.

Rushing to her side, he placed a hand on Theresa's cheek and felt moisture. "Theresa what's wrong?" Fox questioned, alarmed at her current state.

"Nothing. Everything." Theresa grabbed Fox's shirt and pulled him closer. Clinging desperately to his body, she told him what his father just did to her.

"He shot you?" Fox asked, the anger building in his body.

Theresa shook her head in disagreement. "No, he shot my pillow. He said it was a warning." Theresa shuddered as the words he uttered before he left reverberated in her head. Next time Fox's beautiful face could be in the path of a bullet.

"I'm going to talk to him."

"No!" Theresa screamed abjectly. "I-I need you. Please, just hold me." She was scared. Frightened that Julian would murder the only person keeping her sane in this house.

Fox obliged reluctantly. Crawling in the bed next to her, he pulled Theresa to his chest and held her until she fell asleep in his arms. Being careful not to disturb his lover, Fox silently slipped out of the room. "You will pay for what you did to her," he vowed to himself as he crept downstairs to his father's study.

Julian lifted his head slightly when he heard the door to the library being opened. He acknowledged his son with a slight nod and immediately returned to his work.

Fox watched his father as he pored over the contracts for the upcoming merger with Titan. Fox picked up the letter opener that was sitting on Julian's desk. He shifted it from one hand to the other as his father finished signing the last of the pages. Carefully putting the object back on the desk, Fox turned to face his father. "We need to talk," he said, his eyes wild with hatred.

000000000000000000

Okay, I don't want to be one of those people that say that I won't update unless I get a review, but I will. I have a decent portion of this fic completed already and I intend to post at least that much. But, I'm not going to bother writing the rest of it unless I know at least one person is interested.


	5. Chapter 5

Theresa opened her eyes, her hand groping the empty space next to her. She frantically searched her mind for an answer. She shivered as the sensation of the gun pulsated at her skull. She unconsciously put her hand on the spot where Julian held the barrel to her temple. She shuddered as the sound of the gun echoed in her head. She jumped out of bed, suddenly feeling like her head had a hole in it. Theresa decided to get a glass of warm milk to help calm her nerves and made her way down stairs.

Using the wall as a guide, Theresa jumped back when her finger was pierced by something sharp. "Ouch!" she cried as she stuck her forefinger in her mouth to stop the blood from trickling to the carpeted hallway. Fumbling blindly for a light switch, Theresa opened the first door that her hand touched. She quickly found the light and turned it on. She gasped when she saw the amount of blood she had tracked into the room. Scanning her surroundings, her body began shaking as she recognized where she was. Julian's study. He was going to kill her when he saw the blood that dripped onto his white carpet. She took quick strides to her husband's desk to look for a band aid. "Oh my god!" she screamed when the body came into view. "Fox no, no, no!" she cried. Her fingers became covered with blood as she searched for a pulse. "He's dead."

A noise behind her caused Theresa to turn around. "Ethan!"

Ethan didn't think that anybody else would be in the study. When Theresa showed up and turned on the light, he had to find a place to hide quickly. Once she discovered the body though, he was compelled to reveal himself to Theresa. Did she know what he was doing in here? No, she would have said something.

Theresa couldn't believe it. What was Ethan doing in Julian's study so late? Did he see what she did? She sighed inwardly as she fingered the lighter she had placed in the pocket of her robe. Fox's lighter. The one she had given him for Christmas. No, Ethan didn't know, she decided. He would have said something.

Somewhere in between their doubts and questions, the duo managed to call the police. Julian Crane had been murdered. The chief of police, Sam Bennett was summoned to the mansion along with two of his best deputies, his brother Hank and his best friend Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald. They lived in a complex town. Everybody knew everybody else and this investigation would be complicated. Messy at best.

Theresa ran immediately to her older brother, her nightgown still covered in Julian's blood. "I found him like that," she whispered frightfully.

Luis patted his sister's back reassuringly. His thoughts returned to the last time someone tried to murder Julian Crane. Did that person try again? Did he or she finally succeed by getting the ultimate revenge on the evil old man? Luis shuddered as he pulled Theresa into a tighter embrace. "Double Jeopardy doesn't apply," he whispered softly into her ear. "Don't confess, sweetie. I can't help you if you admit murdering your husband."

"I found him like that," she repeated. "The letter opener sticking through his heart. I tried to find a pulse," she said showing him the blood on her hands.

Luis tried to digest what she just told him. His blood was still wet when she found him. He could not have been dead for more than ten minutes. She could have walked in on the murderer. He could have been called to investigate his sister's murder. He swallowed his fears and led his sister to a separate room. Sam needed to talk to her. "Wait here," he warned cautiously. "Chief Bennett will be here shortly."

Theresa nodded her head and sat in a nearby chair. What was she going to tell him? What could she tell him without getting Fox into trouble?

* * *

Ethan sat nervously as he watched the officers carefully comb over the crime scene. He couldn't let them find it. No, he wouldn't let them find it. If they did, his life would be over. He tensed as an officer inspected Julian's desk. The papers, he had to prevent them from confiscating those papers.

* * *

Ivy, Gwen, Rebecca, Fox and several household servants waited impatiently in the living room. They had been rudely awakened by police officers to tell them that someone had been murdered. Their eyes shifted nervously from one person to another, all noting the three absent people. They all wondered the same thing. Were Ethan and Theresa together? Except one, he knew the truth. And the truth frightened him. If Theresa wasn't in the room, did the police arrest her, or worse. Fox sighed when Hank Bennett motioned for the group to move closer.

"As you all know, there has been a murder here tonight."

"W-who's dead?" Fox questioned nervously, Julian's attack on Theresa still fresh in his mind.

"Your father," he stated bluntly. "I'm sorry," he added sympathetically.

"Where's Ethan?" Gwen questioned.

"Both Ethan and Theresa found the body. They are being questioned by the police." Hank took out his note pad and pen. He hated this part of his job, questioning family and friends of the deceased. "Did you hear anything?"

* * *

Theresa fidgeted in her seat as Sam stared at her with those eyes. Accusatory eyes. "What were you doing in Julian's study so late?"

"I-I was looking for a band-aid. I cut my finger on something," she said as she showed him her bloody hands.

Sam motioned for the photographer to take pictures of the blood on Theresa's clothing. Julian's blood. He asked one of the officers to bring Theresa a change of clothes. He needed her nightgown for evidence. He sighed as he returned to questioning his friend's little sister. "What was Ethan doing there with you?"

"I don't know," she answered. "He came into the study after I discovered Julian's corpse. That's when we called the police."

Sam looked directly into Theresa's eyes and saw fear. What are you hiding from me? "Did Julian hit you? Is that why you killed him?"

Theresa was taken aback by Sam's question. How did he know about the attack? "N-no," she stammered. He can't learn about the argument. About Fox.

"Then where did you get those bruises?" he asked as he pointed to her temple.

Theresa unconsciously rubbed the area where Julian had placed the gun barrel. She sighed as she realized she had to tell the truth. If she lied and Sam searched her room, she would just get into more trouble. "Julian threatened to kill me," she finally admitted.

"When and why?"

"The first time he threatened my son's life. That was nine months ago. Then tonight . . . " Theresa allowed the memory to overtake her body. Her shoulders slumped as she was overcome by tears. Sam gave Theresa some time to compose herself as he softly closed the door behind him to find Luis.

* * *

Hank closed his notebook when he finished questioning the household. He hadn't learned anything in the hours he spent interviewing everybody. But his cop instincts told him that Fox Crane was hiding something. A tap on his shoulder brought Hank out of his thoughts. Looking up, he saw his brother's weary eyes staring back at him.

"I need you to go upstairs and check Theresa's room. If my suspicions are correct, her room could be another crime scene."

Confusion etched the younger brother's features. Why was Theresa's room another potential crime scene? Did she say something to his brother that could have indicated that she had something to do with Julian's death? He shrugged off the apprehension about Theresa's involvement and made his way upstairs.

Hank took a deep breath as he entered Mrs. Crane's bedroom. The light scent of vanilla and lilac hung in the air. He ran a hand over Theresa's silk sheets and imagined making love to her. He shivered as his fingers roamed her body. Shaking the thoughts from his head, Hank moved to the head of the bed. His breath caught in his throat as he noticed the small hole in the pillow. A bullet hole.

* * *

Theresa smiled awkwardly as Sam reentered the tiny room. Luis remained fixated by her side, determined to support her while Chief Bennett did his job.

Sam sat down in front of the siblings and frowned. "Tell me the truth Theresa, did you kill your husband."

"No," she stated surely.

Sam took something from his pocket. The small metal object was wrapped neatly in a bag marked 'evidence'. "Hank found this bullet lodged in your headboard."

Luis gasped as the truth donned on him. Julian had tried to kill his sister earlier that night. "Did you stab him because you were afraid of what he might do to you?"

Theresa shook her head in disbelief. How could her own brother believe that she could have murdered Julian. She laughed to herself as she realized the reality of the situation. She had confessed to this crime before. Of course she would be the prime suspect. Sighing inwardly, Theresa prepared to tell Chief Bennett and her brother about her affair. "Yes, it is true that Julian did threaten my life as well as that of my son's. I however did not have anything to do with his death."

"Why did he fire a gun at you?" Luis asked concerned.

"About nine months ago Julian discovered that I had an rendezvous with another man. He told me that if I cheated on him again, he would kill my son. Given little Ethan's tragic death, he chose to threaten my life as well as that of the man I slept with nine months ago."

Sam closed his eyes and mentally prepared himself for the answer to his next question. He already knew the answer. "Who did you sleep with?"

Swallowing her pride, Theresa revealed to her brother that she had seduced a married man. "But I swear that was the last time I had sex with him. Julian didn't believe me though," she admitted. "He slapped me. He called me names. But he left my room and I didn't see him again until I came downstairs and found his body."

Sam nodded. He believed her story. She did not murder Julian. But there was still something gnawing at him. A thought that Theresa was still hiding something.

* * *

Ethan smiled as he stroked the papers in his coat pocket. His skills as a smooth talking lawyer had come in handy. He began to twitch nervously as his father approached him.

"I know," Sam whispered into Ethan's ear. "I need to talk to you."

Ethan tensed as he followed his father to same room he had just interrogated Theresa. Sitting down on the green sofa, Ethan stared back anxiously into Sam's suspicious eyes.

"Why were you in Julian's study earlier tonight?"

"I saw that the light was on. I wanted to discuss some business with Julian," Ethan answered coolly.

Sam shook his head, desperate to believe his son's innocence. "Theresa told me about your one night stand. Are you sure Julian didn't threaten you for sleeping with his wife?"

Ethan froze. "She told you?" Ethan's entire world had just opened up beneath him. "Please, please don't tell Gwen."

Sam didn't like it. Ethan was avoiding his question. "But did you kill Julian?"

"No, I didn't even know that Julian knew about the affair." Ethan gave him a fake smile and prayed that his father believed his story.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews you guys! I'll try my best to complete this story as I originally envisioned it. Reviews help motivate me and encourage the storyline that I have started.


	6. Chapter 6

_Julian lifted his head slightly when he heard the door to the library being opened. He acknowledged his son with a slight nod and immediately returned to his work. _

_Fox watched his father as he pored over the contracts for the upcoming merger with Titan. Fox picked up the letter opener that was sitting on Julian's desk. He shifted it from one hand to the other as his father finished signing the last of the pages. Carefully putting the object back on the desk, Fox turned to face his father. "We need to talk," he said, his eyes wild with hatred._

_Julian rolled his eyes because he was sure his only son wanted to discuss something frivolous like him receiving some sort of an allowance. "What do you want?" _

"_Theresa," Fox stated. "And what you did to her."_

"_What goes on between me and my wife is none of your concern. She was unfaithful and she had to be punished."_

_Fox angrily slammed his fist on the desk. "Damn it father!" He stood up and began pacing the room_. _"She hasn't slept with Ethan in nine months."_

"_Son, I know you work with the little slut. Hell, you may even like her, but she is the biggest liar in Harmony." Julian didn't like that his son was defending his wife. Reaching into his desk, Julian pulled out several photographs. Fox gasped as he recognized Theresa's office. "I have proof that she was cheating on me."_

"_How do you know that it's Ethan? You can't see his face."_

_Julian laughed at his son's words. "My wife would only risk the life of her son for Ethan."_

_Fox narrowed his eyes on his father. The truth of little Ethan's death finally coming to light. "You killed him?"_

_Julian snickered. "You don't know how easy it is to make an infant's death look like an accident."_

"_You Bastard!" Fox picked up the letter opener again. He fingered it lightly, pricking his thumb on the tip. "You murdered my little brother. And it's all my fault," he said._

Taking a deep breath, Theresa entered the mansion. After the intense interrogation the night before, her brother took her to her mother's house. Spending the night in her former bedroom gave her time to think about her relationship with Fox. And now she needed to talk to him.

Rebecca looked up from her morning drink to see Theresa step into the room. "Well, it appears as if the black widow has come back home."

Ignoring her, Theresa walked to the bar and poured herself a glass of orange juice. "What are you still doing here?"

"I live here remember," Rebecca responded smugly.

"Well, consider this your eviction notice. I want you out of MY house before the day is through."

Rebecca cursed under her breath as the younger woman exited the room. She knew that Theresa was somehow involved in Julian's death. Once she found the evidence to prove it, she would finally be the queen of the manor.

* * *

The sound of the door opening downstairs brought Fox out of his room. He walked into the hallway in time to see Theresa jogging upstairs. A small smile spread across his face as she grabbed his tee shirt and led him into Julian's former bedroom.

"We need to talk," she said with tears in her eyes.

Fox sat on the bed and looked at Theresa with concern. Something in his heart told him that he was not going to like what she had to say.

"Did you kill him?" she asked brusquely.

Fox narrowed his eyes at the idea. He didn't know why she would believe that he had anything to do with his father's death. But as the memory of Theresa's room after his father's warning overwhelmed him, he wished that he had been the one to end Julian's life. Knowing that his affair with Theresa had cost her her son made him wish he had died instead of Little Ethan. "No."

"Please, tell me the truth," she begged. She took a small metal object from her coat pocket and placed it in Fox's hand.

"Theresa..." he began as he recognized the Christmas gift. "I...I love you."

"I found this near Julian's body. Damn it Fox, why did you kill him. Why couldn't you just leave things alone?" she cried.

Fox threw the lighter on the floor and grabbed Theresa's arm. "Theresa, look at me," he demanded. He spun her around and forced her to look in his eyes. "I didn't kill my father," he whispered through his tears. He pressed his lips against hers so that she wouldn't accuse him anymore. Theresa moaned as his hands caressed her nipples through her blouse.

Without thought, without words, without patience, the lovers tore frantically at the other's clothing. The need to touch skin overcame common sense. The desire to feel passion overtook the danger of being caught. The love they felt for each other was the only thing they were going on at that moment. "Fox... please," she begged as they both stood there naked, his hands placed firmly on her buttocks. He aggressively lifted her up and she took his full length into her. They crashed powerfully onto the bed. Fox positioned them so that he was on top and began a sinuous rhythm. Faster. Faster. Theresa bit down on Fox's shoulder as she neared her peak so that she would not cry out. "Oh God!" she murmured through clenched teeth. Fox soon found his own release and collapsed on top of Theresa.

"I didn't kill my father," he whispered again.

"_What the hell are you talking about now?" Julian asked more annoyed than ever._

_Fox shoved the photograph in his father's face. "That's my ass in the picture," he said. "Theresa and I were the ones having the affair."_

_Julian looked at his only son with a newfound loathing. How could his own son embarrass him like that? "Get out of my house!" he declared. "Get out before I kill you."_

_Fox slammed the letter opener into the desk with tremendous force. It remained upright as he exited the room. "If I leave, I'm taking Theresa with me," he warned, his eyes dark with abhorrence._

Theresa remained in Fox's arms in the aftermath of their passionate love making. She sighed as she realized that this would be the last time she would be in his arms. She snuggled even closer to his glistening chest and began to weep lightly.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Fox asked as Theresa's tears trickled down his body.

"We can't be together," she said between sobs

Fox refused to accept it, but he knew she was right. Even in death his father managed to keep them apart. And now they couldn't carry on in secret. If their affair were discovered by anyone, it would only spell disaster for the both of them. "I know," he whispered as his lips lightly brushed her forehead.

"Good bye Fox," she said as she got up from the bed. Without looking back, Theresa got dressed. Turning around for a brief moment, she was tempted to run back into his arms as she saw the pained expression on Fox's face. Blowing him a kiss, Theresa left the room, and Fox forever.

"_What do you want now?" Julian asked as the door was slammed open. "Oh, you're not Fox," he said as he recognized the intruder._

"_You did a very foolish thing," the interloper rasped. With a gloved hand, he yanked the letter opener from Julian's desk. In one swift motion, Julian was on the floor, bleeding profusely from the neck. _

_Julian's eyes became wide with terror as the knife was brought down several more times. "Why?" he choked out, blood spilling from the corners of his mouth._

"_You shouldn't have hurt Theresa," the murderer answered as the letter opener was brought down for one final blow. Piercing the heart, Julian felt his life drain from his body._

* * *

I'm not going to say who the killer is but I will say that I've left clues for three possible suspects in the chapters that I have written up to chapter eleven.


	7. Chapter 7

"His were the only fingerprints on the murder weapon," Hank told his brother.

"But why would he kill Julian?" Sam questioned his younger brother. He couldn't fathom any plausible reason of why Nicholas Crane would murder his own father.

Hank smirked at the older man's need for rationality. He didn't need a motive. He needed facts. Cold hard facts. Fox's prints were on the letter opener. The coroner confirmed that it was the murder weapon. Fox was evasive in his responses to the questions Hank posed the household. And he was sure that the unknown DNA was Fox's. Who else would have matching alleles to the victim? Most importantly, he had the opportunity. He'd worry about the why later.

"There are people with reasons to want Julian dead. Fox just doesn't seem to be one of them," Sam said more to himself than to anyone in particular. "TC has hated Julian for years, Theresa was attacked by him that very night, she admitted to having an affair with Ethan, Theresa and Ethan found the body."

"And Luis has hated the Cranes for years," Hank added critically

"But the truth of the matter is that the only people who could have possibly murdered Julian lived in that house."

"It would be easy to make copies of the keys," Hank blurted out loud. "But you're right," he corrected, hoping that his brother wouldn't read any further into his remark. "Fox is guilty. And if we search his room, you'll find that motive you are so hell bent on uncovering." I'll make sure of that.

* * *

The sultry sounds of jazz filtered through Fox's room as he nursed his soul with the bitter-sweet taste of bourbon. He had taken his father's entire liquor supply and locked himself in his room. For two weeks, three days, twelve hours, fifteen minutes, and thirty-six seconds he drank and sulked about Theresa. Two weeks, three days, fifteen minutes and thirty-seven seconds he spent without the only person who ever loved him, the only person he ever loved. All that remained of their clandestine love affair were memories and the charred ashes of photographs and secret letters. Fox sighed as the acrimonious recollection of his father's funeral consumed his rancorous thoughts. The sight of Theresa being subjected to playing the grieving widow had sickened him. He despised his grandfather for forcing him to appear as if he cared that his father was dead. Truth be told, he was glad that Julian had died in the manner in which he did. In his opinion, for his treatment of Theresa, he deserved what he got. Fox struggled to get up when he heard the knob to his door being turned slowly. "Go away!" he screamed at whoever was planning on interrupting his drunken stupor.

His bloodshot eyes raised enough to meet the reddened eyes of his aunt. "I know you miss your father," she began as she indicated the fifty-something empty bottles of hard liquor scattered throughout her only nephew's bedroom. "But I thought that you should know that tomorrow is the reading of your father's will."

"And?" Fox slurred as he took another swig from the bottle.

"Father wants you to be sober when everyone gets here." She shook her head as Fox merely shrugged his shoulders and downed the remaining liquid from his bottle. "Besides you really shouldn't be handling your grief this way. It's unhealthy."

"Why should I care about what other people think of me? And why in hell should you care if I drink myself to death?"

"Look," she said a little more annoyed. "Ivy, Alistair, Theresa, Ethan, Gwen, and even Rebecca will all be here tomorrow morning for the reading of the will. And I expect you to be there as well!" she screamed turning on her heel and exiting the room.

Theresa was coming to the mansion tomorrow. She had left and moved back in with her mother over two weeks ago. They both thought it best if she departed the mansion. The temptation would have been too great if she remained in the room down the hall. And nobody questioned her actions. They all just assumed that her family needed her back home. Either that, or they just didn't care.

Fox reeled as he noticed the precarious condition of his bedroom. Dirty clothes lined the floor, a small path to his bed detectable in the mess. Half-empty bottles of tequila and whiskey covered his desk while half-eaten food haphazardly occupied the space beneath his bed. It was utterly disgusting. If Theresa saw this, she would insist upon moving back in to take care of him. And he couldn't, no he wouldn't, allow her to put her life on the line for him. To her, he had to present a portrait that everything was peachy-keen, even if he had to fake it.


	8. Chapter 8

_The music swirled around Fox and Theresa as they danced in the closed confines of her bedroom. Fox leaned her back. The song ended but they remained intertwined in each other's embrace. Fox reluctantly let her go. "Do you know the first time that I realized that I was in love with you?"_

_Theresa shook her head. She smiled as Fox took her hands and led her to the bed. They sat down and he looked intensely into Theresa's eyes. "It was right here in your room."_

_She kissed his hand as a signal for him to continue his story._

"_You were singing a lullaby to little Ethan. You held him close to you as you rocked him."_

_Theresa felt tears building in her eyes and allowed a silent tear to drop as memories of her son clouded her memory._

_Fox took a rectangular box from his coat pocket. He opened it to reveal a simple gold chain with a heart shaped locket. "The heart represents my love for you." He unfastened_ _the clasp and placed the necklace on Theresa. He opened the locket and showed her the picture._

_She smiled as she recognized the photograph of her and little Ethan taken shortly before his death. "Thank you," she whispered._

Theresa caressed the locket around her neck as she stepped into the Crane mansion. She wasn't sure how she would react to seeing Fox again. She had spent the past two weeks just muddling through without him. But somehow she knew that actually seeing his face, hearing his voice could possibly cause her to go over the edge.

He was already there when she entered the living room. She gave him a half-hearted smile as she took a seat on the leather sofa next to Sheridan and her brother Luis. Their eyes connected for an instant, but in that moment Theresa saw all the pain that Fox was desperately trying to hide from her. And it killed her inside.

The executor cleared his throat, indicating that he was ready to begin. "We are here today to discuss the last will and testament of Mr. Julian Crane," he began with a crisp voice. But Theresa wasn't listening. She was too busy trying to soak up as much of Fox as she possibly could before she had to leave the house and him again.

"...and to his sister, Sheridan Crane, he leaves her the contents of their mother's room." Sheridan cried even harder as her brother's last wishes for her were read aloud. Theresa placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and gave her a half-smile.

"...and to his first wife, Ivy Winthrop, Julian leaves the property at Twelve Blueberry Lane." She gasped as she realized that particular area was very close to Sam and Grace's house. She smiled at the prospect of living near her first love again.

"...and to his children, he leaves a trust fund in the amount of ten million dollars each." Not to long ago, Fox would have jumped at the chance to spend that much money, gambling it away somewhere. But what he really wished his father had left him was the opportunity to be with Theresa. He laughed, knowing he would never receive his heart's desire.

"...and to Rebecca Hotchkiss, he leaves the amount of one dollar and fifty cents. He said it was for services rendered." The red-headed woman was appalled at everyone as they snickered at the comment. She couldn't believe that Julian had made her the laughing stock of Harmony.

"...and finally, to his current bride, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald Crane, he leaves the Crane Mansion." Theresa was taken aback by the contents of the will. She hadn't expected to be given anything from the estate let alone the house itself. But this was not to be the only shock she was to receive that day.

Alistair looked around bewildered. There was no way he would have allowed Julian to leave the mansion to a Lopez-Fitzgerald, especially Theresa. No, something was wrong and he was going to figure out who was behind this and make sure he paid for this outrage.

A knock on the door caused the commotion to die down. The occupants were a bit surprised to see Hank and Sam Bennett walk into the room, serious expressions on their faces. Sam walked up to Fox and placed the cuffs firmly around his wrists. "Nicholas Crane, you are under arrest for the murder of Julian Crane." People gasped as Fox was led away by the police.

"You have the right to remain silent. If you choose to waive this right, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." Fox shook his head in disbelief. He had given Theresa up and he was still being arrested for his father's murder. It wasn't fair.

"You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you." Theresa cried out as Sam placed her secret lover in the back of his squad car. She was determined to help Fox, even if it meant hanging herself. She loved him too much to watch him suffer.

"Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?" As the town looked on in awe at the boy who killed his father, one in particular allowed a devious grin to spread across his dark features. He had just gotten away with murder.


	9. Chapter 9

Theresa paced the hallway in front of Alistair's office. It had been three days since Fox was arrested, and his grandfather had said nothing, done nothing. She was determined to find out why Alistair decided not to pay Fox's bail. He could easily afford the two and a half million dollar bond. She thought that he would have put up the cash to save the precious Crane name. And when he didn't, she became fearful that Fox would never be free again.

The Crane patriarch was sitting behind his desk, calmly smoking his favorite brand of cigar when Theresa entered his office. She was wearing a dress, one size too small that hugged her every curve. He snickered as he caught a glimpse of her cleavage as she lowered herself into the chair in front of him. "And to what do I owe this pleasure?" he questioned nonchalantly.

"I...I," she began anxiously. She nervously twirled a lock of her raven hair with the forefinger of her right hand. She knew that Alistair could intimidate people by just looking at them, but she had not expected his stare to make her feel this uncomfortable. Knowing that Mr. Crane had a taste for his young secretaries, she had purposely chosen a dress that was snug around the waist and low around the chest. Now, as his eyes roamed her body, she shifted trying to cover her exposed skin. "I was wondering why Fox is still in jail."

Alistair shook his head in disgust at the mention of his worthless grandson's name. "He murdered my son for money. Why would I want him free. He might kill me," Alistair replied cruelly as he ground the cigar into an ashtray.

Theresa sucked in her breath. She had to choose her words carefully before she spoke to him again. "I believe he didn't do it." She closed her eyes as she waited for his response.

"Innocent? You actually believe that someone else entered the Crane Mansion, murdered Julian and got out before you discovered the body?" He laughed at her loyalty to Fox. She would stand by him even though he was facing a murder charge.

Theresa's face grew hot as Alistair's tone cut through her composure. Swallowing her pride, she prepared to convince her father-in-law of her lover's innocence. "Fox is the nicest person I have ever met. I just don't believe that he has the ability to kill anyone."

Alistair was annoyed that Theresa was still pressing the issue. Even if he knew that someone else had taken the life of his son, he had no intention of allowing Fox to roam free. He needed to learn that the Crane's had a reputation to uphold and atrocious behavior had consequences. "Theresa my dear, I really don't care about your opinion concerning the guilt or innocence of my grandson."

Theresa's her heart had just been set afire as his words resonated in the air. She gave the man in front of her an unenthusiastic smile as she stood. She had to get out of the room before the tears started to fall.

"However, I can see how much Fox means to you," he stated as her hands gripped the doorknob.

Theresa's devastation soon turned to hope as she turned around and gave Alistair a genuine smile. "Thank you," she cried as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

His eyes turned cold as his cruel nature and ulterior motives were revealed. "Fox's freedom comes at a price. Are you prepared to suffer for the liberation of my grandson?"

Theresa lowered her eyes to the ground as she thought of making love to Fox again, his arms wrapped tightly around her. "Yes," she stated as visions of Alistair's naked body clawing at her filled her thoughts. "I will do anything to ensure Fox's safety."

Alistair smiled. He would use his grandson's incarceration to his advantage. "I'm sure I'll think of something. Until then," he said ushering her out the door. "I have things to do."

Theresa was elated as she made her way through the corridors of Crane Industries. Her conversation with Alistair had gone better than she originally thought it would. She didn't even have to beg for Fox's release. Just sell your soul to the devil she reminded herself. But she would worry about that when he came to request his favor.

"What are you doing here?" an all too familiar voice questioned.

Theresa's mood soured as she came face to face with her former fiancé. "I don't think it is of any concern to you," she replied flatly as she pushed her way past Ethan.

Ethan narrowed his eyes as she walked toward the elevator. He wasn't going to allow her to get away that easily. "I asked you a question and I expect an answer," he growled as he took hold of her wrist.

"Let me go," she grumbled angrily. "If you must know," she replied snidely. "I came to see Alistair."

He remembered the garbled message he had received earlier that day. Alistair had requested his presence to discuss something. He was almost positive that it had something to do with Julian's will. And now that Theresa was here, he was sure of it. "Why did he want to see you?" he asked concerned.

Theresa shook her head. "He didn't want to see me. I wanted to see him." She was more than annoyed with Ethan's questioning. She was irritated. "Is there anything else that you wanted?" she asked dryly. "I really need to be somewhere."

"Just one last question. Why?"

"Why? Why did I choose to take a meeting with the all powerful Crane patriarch? Simple. I was curious when he was going to bail Fox from jail."

Ethan was more confused than ever. "Why do you want that murderer set free?" he screamed.

"He helped me cope after the death of my son. He is my best friend." She smirked as Ethan's features contorted with her words. "Besides, he's not guilty," she protested.

It was as if Theresa had just ripped out his heart and stepped on it. When she had thought him guilty, she believed Fox innocent. And it hurt more than any one of her lies ever did.

Satisfied that Ethan would not bother her anymore, she gave him a quick peck on his cheek and left Crane Industries.


	10. Chapter 10

Fox sat idly on the bench in the holding cell staring at the faces of his fellow prisoners. As he watched them pace and curse he laughed at just how much he had in common with these men. They were all accused of heinous crimes from robbery to rape to murder, evidence piling against them as they wasted away in jail, insisting that they did not commit the act for which they were going to be on trial. But unlike most of the others, Fox was truly innocent.

When Sam had presented the evidence the police had collected against him, he knew that he had no chance for an acquittal. His fingerprints all over the body and murder weapon was the one thing that tied him the crime. When Chief Bennett asked him if he could explain how they got there, he lied. He couldn't tell the police that he went to the study to confront his father about the events that occurred with Theresa earlier that night. He didn't want the police to think that Theresa had asked him to kill Julian. But even if he convinced Sam that he acted alone, he didn't want the suspicions, the controversy, the scandal.

Fox's thoughts were interrupted by the metal clang of cell door being opened. He lifted his eyes to see officer Barkley entering the cell. For the last few days he had witnessed men come and go as bail was posted. He searched the area, looking for the most likely candidate who would be going home. He didn't hear his name.

"Crane!" the officer said for the third time. "Nicholas Crane," he repeated when the young blond acknowledged his name. "You are free to go."

Fox was dumbfounded as the deputy led him out of the holding area. When his grandfather didn't post bail that first day, he knew that Alistair had no intention of getting him out of jail. And he knew that nobody else could afford to pay the hefty sum. As he collected the few belongings he had with him when he was arrested, he saw her. Theresa was dressed in a pair of denim blue jeans and a cute baby tee. She was sitting at her brother's desk, shamelessly flirting with a young officer. But that was not what bothered as he left the police station. It was the way Hank Bennett was looking at her. It was like he wanted to possess her.

Theresa's eyes followed Fox as he exited the building. She had arrived nearly two hours earlier under the guise of visiting her brother. But as she spent time with Luis, she realized how much she missed talking with her family. Before she knew it, Fox was leaving the station. "Luis, I think that I will be going back to the mansion."

Luis smiled as he stood up to give his younger sister a hug. "Don't forget to visit mama," he teased. "I love you."

"Do you think you should be living in the mansion?" a voice questioned.

"Excuse me?" she turned around, surprised that Hank would say something like that.

"I mean, now that Fox Crane has been released on bail, I assume he will still be living there."

"Yeah, so?" Theresa didn't know what Hank was inferring.

"Aren't you afraid that he may try to hurt you? I mean if he can kill his father, he wouldn't hesitate to murder you."

"Fox would never harm me," she insisted. Unless she asked him to and even then, it would be the good kind of pain. "Besides," she added. "He's innocent. But thanks for worrying about me," she stated as she kissed him goodbye.

* * *

Fox never realized how much he missed the little things in life until he set foot back in the Crane Mansion. The smells, the sounds, the memories all came flooding back to him. He sprawled out on the couch and closed his eyes. He was home.

Hours later he opened his eyes to the most beautiful sight. Theresa stood in the doorway, her hair down and softly flowing past her shoulders. She had a trench coat wrapped tightly around her body, red heels the only thing visible beneath the hem of the outer garment.

Her intense gaze made his body quiver as she took a step toward him. "I thought you could take me out tonight. You know, so we could celebrate your homecoming." Her eyes darkened as she took two more steps. "I thought perhaps we could go to dinner. But no, I can't be seen in public with my stepson." Two more steps. "A movie maybe? But alas, the darkness and a murderer? I don't think that I'll take that chance." Three small steps. "Then I realized," she said breathlessly. "I just want you to take me." She stopped in front of him, her body oozing with sexuality. She slowly untied the belt around the waist of her coat. She removed it to reveal the only thing she was wearing underneath was the gold locket he had given her.

Fox watched every move she made. Each step exuded sensuality, his muscles contracting with every word uttered from her lips. The lips he craved to touch, longed to kiss. And even though most of the blood had flowed from his brain, he stopped her. "Theresa," he began as he diverted his eyes from the temptation in front of him. "We can't do this," he began as she straddled his already hard body.

"Why not?" she whispered as she began her assault on his neck, placing soft kisses on his jaw line.

"Because..." he became flustered as her nimble fingers began slowly unbuttoning his shirt. "Oh god," he moaned when her mouth moved lower and bathed his chest.

"That was very profound," she murmured softly as she nibbled on his ear.

Fox grabbed her arms and gently pushed her away from him. "I'm serious Theresa. We were always so careful before. Late night rendezvous's in your room was one thing, but this..." he lifted his arms to accentuate his point. "We could get caught."

"Is that what you are so worried about?" she laughed. "Don't worry. We won't be interrupted." She resumed undressing him, pressing her body tighter against his. "Your mother moved into the property Julian left her to be near Sam. Her fingers lazily brushed through his hair. "I more than happily kicked Rebecca out of my house." She let out a small chuckle. "I told Gwen and Ethan that they were more than welcome to stay here. But they moved into her father's house anyway." She smiled remembering that Gwen practically accused her of just wanting to seduce her husband. What would she say if she knew that she was seducing his brother instead? "I told the servants not to come back for several days. So you see," she licked her lips as she removed the last barrier that remained between her goal. "We're all alone."

Fox was no longer thinking straight as her skin glowed in the moonlight. "Fine, you win," he conceded hastily. "But I do have one request."

"And what is that?"

"Leave the shoes on," he growled as he placed her on him.

* * *

Jealously emoted from the eyes that stared from a dark corner upstairs. He had gone through so much trouble to make Theresa his. Framing Fox was supposed to separate the couple, not bring them closer together. He watched the way she arched her back, her moans of pleasure echoed in his brain as he imagined his name she was calling out in the heat of the moment.

For three days he thought he had won. Believing that leaving Fox's lighter at the scene left that extra touch. But earlier that day his victory turned sour, Theresa telling him that her lover was innocent. And now he stared as Fox touched her, caressed her... He slammed his fist angrily against the wall. He knew what had to be done. "Enjoy her while you can," he vowed.


	11. Chapter 11

A loud noise outside the bedroom door woke Gwen from a fitful sleep. "What in the world?" she muttered as the hall light flooded into her room. "Where have you been all night, Ethan?"

"Nowhere," he slurred as he stumbled into the bedroom.

"You're drunk."

"You're pretty. I want to make love to you."

Gwen shook her head. "Not like this, you're not," she said as she helped her husband to their bed. "Why have you been drinking?"

"Theresa," he said before her passed out.

* * *

"_Fox, you know how I feel about you don't you?"_

"_Of course I do. You love me just as much as I love you."_

_Theresa shook her head. "No, I love my son as much as you love me. I love him more than anyone else. That's why last night was a mistake. We can't be together anymore."_

Theresa opened her eyes as the sun shined through the open curtains of the Crane living room. She woke up to find Fox's arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She twisted to face her lover. His eyes were closed, his hair messy. "I love you so much." She snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes.

* * *

"He got drunk because of her," Gwen told her mother. "I thought that once we moved out of the Crane mansion, we would be rid of that cursed woman."

"I know Gwennie. But at least you, Ethan and Sarah have somewhere to live. That bitch kicked me out of the mansion, knowing full well that I had no place else to go. I had to beg Ivy to let me stay with her. Imagine that." Rebecca Hotchkiss shuddered.

"Theresa needs to be brought down a peg or two," Gwen chimed in. "She needs to be put in her place."

"Terrocita needs to go back to the gutter where she belongs."

* * *

"_What's wrong sweetheart?" Fox asked as Theresa's tears trickled down his body._

"_We can't be together," she said between sobs._

Fox kissed the back of Theresa's neck, rousing her from a restful sleep. "Good morning," he whispered when he felt her stir within his embrace.

"Morning." She smiled. "I think I like waking up in your arms."

"So do I," he whispered into her ear. "A man could get used to this."

Theresa stood up and wrapped a blanket around her naked body. "Do you mean that? I mean do you really believe that we will be able to wake up next to each other everyday."

"Of course I do sweetheart."

"Then why do we constantly find ourselves breaking each other's hearts? Why do we have to hide our relationship from the world?" Theresa allowed the tears to flow past her cheeks and on the silk sheets covering her body.

"Don't say that. Don't believe that. It can be this way. We just need to stay strong."Fox gathered Theresa into his arms. "Julian's dead. He can't hurt you. Sure I've been arrested for his murder, but I didn't do it. The courts will prove me innocent. Then we can tell the entire world how much in love we are." He kissed the top of her head.

Theresa wiped the tears that were flowing from her eyes. "Then why do I have this feeling that nobody wants us to be together. I feel like the entire universe has done everything in its power to keep us apart. I just can't lose you again. I won't."

Fox pulled her even tighter against his body and just held her. "You won't lose me. I promise."

* * *

"What can we do to that gold digger to teach her a lesson?" Gwen questioned her mother.

Rebecca smiled a devilish grin. "Glad you asked my dear. I was thinking of making sure that Tacocita spends the rest of her life behind bars. Better yet, maybe this time the courts will be able to kill her."

Gwen shook her head. "No, I can't do that. I hate that woman but I don't want to see her dead."

Rebecca scoffed. "Given the chance, that bitch would do the same to you. She has no morals. She tried to steal Ethan away from you countless times. Besides, it worked the first time. The idiot confessed to murdering Julian."

Gwen didn't want to hear her mother's previous failed schemes. "Mother, please. You can't make Ethan appear guilty again. Fox has already been arrested."

"And that works perfectly into my plan. That bitch will never know what hit her."

"What are you talking about?"

"We'll make it look as if Theresa was sleeping with the young heir. The police will believe that she asked Fox to murder her husband so that they could be together." Rebecca smiled to herself as the thought of Theresa receiving the lethal injection entered her mind. "She'll never know what's going on until it's too late."

* * *

The sound of someone knocking on the front door caused the couple to break their embrace. "Who could that be?" Fox wondered aloud. He slipped on the clothes he had worn the night before and motioned for Theresa to go upstairs to get dressed.

Fox reached the front door to the Crane mansion by the fourth knock. "Yes?"

"Where is Theresa?" the man at the door questioned.

"Nice to see you too, grandfather. Why do you need to see her?"

Alistair's eyes bore into Fox's head. "She owes me."

* * *

"Do you really think that this will really work? Will the police actually think that Theresa has been sleeping with her stepson for the past three months. That she asked him to murder his own father?"

Rebecca couldn't believe her daughter's reluctance. "If I can get a videotape showing Ethan murdering Julian, I can get a tape showing the little tramp screwing her husband's son."

"But will it work?" Gwen needed to make sure that Theresa would never be able to worm her way out of this predicament.

"Our tabloid scheme worked, didn't it?"

"NO!!" a voice from the foyer echoed. Ethan stepped into the room, shaking his finger at the two women. "Bitch. It's your fault. Theresa and I never had a chance to be together because of YOU."

"Ethan..." Gwen began as she latched onto his leg. "You don't understand. That slut has everything. And what do I have? Nothing."

Ethan shook his head, disgusted by his wife's words. "What about Sarah? Is she nothing? Theresa lost her son. And me. You've got me. She has nobody. That's why I tricked Julian into signing the Crane mansion to her in his will. So that she would be provided for after his death."

Rebecca shot an angry look at Ethan. How could he have done that? "You idiot."

"Don't worry," he muttered. "I've already paid for my stupidity. Alistair fired me. He said that nobody will ever hire me again. I could get disbarred."

"Theresa is the one who needs to be punished," Gwen mumbled beneath her breath. She pulled Ethan closer to her. "I'm sorry that she did this to you."

Ethan pushed her away from him. "Shut up. I did it because I love her," he screamed. "And I'd do it again." He laughed. "It's ironic. Out of all the lies, all of the horrible things that Theresa has done to me, none of them were intentionally spiteful. But you," he pointed an accusatory finger at his wife. "You led me to believe that you were some helpless victim. A woman hurt by love. And that..." He took a deep breath. "That is unforgivable." He turned to face the door. "Goodbye, Gwen."

* * *

Theresa was uncomfortable as she came face to face to Alistair Crane once again. "I don't understand," she said.

"It seems that Mr. Winthrop took it upon himself to make sure you were well taken care of following the death of my son." Alistair flicked the ash from his cigar into a nearby ashtray. "I am simply trying to correct his mistake."

"So you're kicking me out?" She looked at the door. "But I just moved back in here," she cried as her nightmare continued to grow.

"I'm so sorry," he said. He reached out and covered her left hand with his own. "I wish that I could help you." He ground the cigar in the ashtray.

Theresa yanked her hand back. "I need to live here," she said as she thought of waking up in Fox's arms not that long ago. She stood up and began pacing the room.

"I'm sure that your mother still has a room for you." He lit another cigar as he watched her circle the room.

"That's not what I meant." She stopped at the door to the room. She placed her hand on the solid oak. "Fox," she whispered. "I can't leave you."

"Excuse me?"

"I said that it's not my fault. Why should I leave?"

Alistair stood and approached Theresa. He placed his hand on her right shoulder. "Consider this the favor that you owe me."

Theresa shook her head. How could she leave the mansion? Fox lived here. How could she not? Fox was free because of him. "Fine," she said through gritted teeth. "You win."

Alistair's eyes brightened. "I always do."

* * *

Ethan didn't know where he was going when he left the Hotchkiss estate. He just needed to get out of that house. How could Gwen have sent the tabloid exposing his paternity? How could he have believed that it was Theresa that sent it in the first place? He walked for what seemed like hours before he realized where he was headed. "Theresa," he said as the Crane mansion came into view.

* * *

"I'm sorry Fox, but I have to go. This mansion was never mine to begin with. Besides," she began as she grazed his cheek with the back of her hand. "I love you too much to allow that pretty face of yours to be put back in a jail cell."

"I know that you promised my grandfather that you would do anything to bail me out of jail, but..."

Theresa silenced him by placing her index finger on his lips. "Shh...I have to do this." She replaced her finger with her lips. "But I don't have to be gone until later this afternoon." The two quietly tumbled to the floor.

* * *

Ethan slammed his fist into the wall. Theresa had moved on without him. And who could blame her, after the way he treated her. After he chose Gwen over her. "Gwen," he said aloud. "You will pay for this."

* * *

This is the last of the chapters that I had previously written. I've already started working on the next update and I'll have it posted as soon as I have finished it. But the updates will probably happen less often than they have been, Good news though... I found the original outline I had for this story today. That should help speed things along a little bit.


End file.
